Technical Field
The present invention relates to a case of personal terminal device with electric shocking function and finger scan, more specifically protecting and defending the holder of the portable terminal device against threats in case of emergency, as well as performing the original function of the case to protect the portable terminal from an external shock.
Background Art
Although the necessity of stun gun as a self-defense gadget is increasing among the socially disadvantaged as well as women for a safer social life, they are still reluctant to carry stun guns despite the recognition of their necessity.
This can be understood from the fact that the incidence of crime is generally very rare, and on the contrary it is inconvenient to carry the stun gun due to its large volume.
In addition, even when the holder normally carries the stun gun for self-defense, its effectiveness for self-defense may be halved if the holder is not always aware of the location of the stun gun and not prepared to immediately respond to unexpected occurrence of a crime.
Therefore, there is an urgent need to develop a device to increase the portability of stun gun and to allow an instant response in case of crime.